dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Seed of Destruction Arc
The Seed of Destruction Arc is the sixteenth manga exclusive arc of the D.Gray-man series. It spans from chapter 201 until chapter 208 of the D.Gray-man manga series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. It contains Allen's breakout from the Black Order prison and his frozen status as an Exorcist. He has now been designated as a Noah by the Black Order and he return to the place where he where been taken care of after Mana's death. Plot Overview Aftermath of the battle The Noah On the Noah side, the Earl is sleeping in Road's dimension. Tyki visits them and Road explains that the earl was scared of meeting the fourteenth. Sheril Kamelot and Feedler keep Lavi and Bookman as prisoners. Lavi is infected by Feedler's parasite. Sheril reveals that Bookman used to be with the Noah's previous generation and that he wants to know what he knows about the fourteenth. Upon Bookman's refual, Sheril lashes his power and begins to torture Lavi. The Black Order Battle Against the Apocryphos The Cardinal has revealed his true form against Allen, Tyki Mikk and Road. Road says that he's the clue to the "heart" which he destroyed Tyki's Golems. Tyki then battles the Apocryphos, after some punches and kicks, the Apocryphos got Tyki Mikk in a corner and tries to kill him. Allen then activates his Crown Clown and start to attack the Apocryphos claiming that he killed Cross Marian. The Apocryphos then explains that Cross was trying to make him his victim for the sake of 14th, which shocked Allen. The Apocryphos then attacks Allen and blocked his innocence saying that he cannot hurt him with it. The Apocryphos then ask Allen to unite with him, which he says that he is Marian's pupil, which Allen says that it makes him puke to unite with him. The Apocryphos is then starting to become mad and starts to attack Allen, but instead hitting Allen, he hits Road. Link appeared and uses the same technique as Madarao, Tokusa and Tewaku to destroy the Apocryphos, Link then says that he will release Timcanpy from its bond. There's then a huge blast from Allen's prison which everyone in the Order has seen it. Timcanpy then comes from the smoke which Tyki Mikk grabs on Timcanpy and Allen and Road where in Timcanpy's mouth. The Apocryphos sees that they where been outside which he's surprised that the flame could lift up a golem. He then look at Link which he warns Allen that he won't get away from him. The Order is then trying to chase Allen, which they are freezing Allen's rights as an Exorcist and that they will classified him as a Noah. After the Battle against the Apocryphos Lenalee is chasing Allen saying that he will never betray the order and thinks that it is a trap from the Noah Family. At the Order they where been talking what has happened and now are thinking bad about Allen. Malcolm tried to contact Link but failed and runs to the place where he is. The Cardinal comes from the smoke which blood on his hand, after that Malcolm has appeared at the place where Link was for as last, he sees him death on the ground. Zu Mei Chang then appeared checking on Link's conditions. Link then smiles which Zu Mei says that he's breathing, which Malcolm is looking feared with anger. Something has happened, which Malcolm comes from the prison. He then says that nothing else than Link's corpse is there. Zu and Malcolm where been having a discussion about the second Exorcism project which Malcolm ask Zu to save Link with his Atuuda. Allen and Timcanpy with Tyki Mikk and Road In an forest next to the Order, Allen and Tyki are trying to wake up Road, but she won't wake up. To escape they need Road to open the doors. Tyki then says that they got info on the Apocryphos and suggests them to retreat. Tyki then also say to take care of Road. Allen then yells to Tyki if he's joking or not, which Tyki says that he helped Allen and Timcanpy to escape, which that he and Allen having a discussion but Tyki ignores him. Something happened to Allen's hand which Tyki then ask him to stop it. Allen then says that he cannot stop it so suddenly. It contains that the Apocryphos has done something with Allens arm which he can locate where he is. Tyki then suggest Allen to cut of his arm but Allen has avoided it. Tyki is then asking why he's still depending on that thing, which he explains what Allen is. The Order where been searching for Allen after hearing it's voice but where been attacked by the third exorcists. Allen and Tyki then sees the Apocryphos which Tyki supports him to become an exorcist again and teach the monsters inside Allen a lesson. When Tyki then gets off, he says that playing poker with him will be boring. A Secret between Allen and Road Allen is becoming desperate rethinking that the reason why he's causing so much chaos is because he doesn't know who he is. Road then says "Don't Stop, Keep Walking", word left from Nea to Mana. Before she disappear she then says that it is their secret. Lenalee Appeared and Allen Disappeared Allen ask Timcanpy if he can get any smaller, which he can. Allen then uses the Ark for the last time to go off somewhere. Lenalee then appeared and ask him where he's going and that the Order will be mad if he's using the gate without permission. Allen then responds that he knows it. Lenalee then says that if Allen is doing such a thing, they will fighting each other, which Allen responds that he knows that and makes a joke about it. Lenalee doesn't take it as a joke which Allen calmed Lenalee down saying that whatever happens he is still an exorcist, at the end Lenalee cries and Allen leaves. The Past of Allen and Cross Marian Cross Marian and Allen are going off to the Black Order. They where been talking about the name Walker, which Allen later accept it after he thinks hard about it. After that Cross and Allen has leaved, the son of baba where has found a clown costume of Allen and dreamed so much to do a Clown dance with Allen. Afterwards Baba has warned him about what has happened to Allen. Allen's right side of his face where been split open in a angry red and which he wasn't recognized by them. He was calmed by Cross for a month after that Allen where been screaming in pain and evenly lost his voice for that. Baba and Cross where been having a conversation about Allen and Mana. Cross has been cleaning the stuff where Allen has peed on. Later he then reminds Allen what Mana has told him. Cross came to Baba and says that Allen has spoken and claims that he speaks the same as Mana. Later Baba then wonders if Allen has become the 14th, which someone rings on their door, containing to be Allen. Both of them are in shock seeing him. Torture of Lavi and Bookman Tyki has been returned back where he leaved. He then explains what has happened and told Sheril that Road has been disappeared which that makes him angry. Sheril then ask Bookman what the relationship between the 14th and Road was, but Bookman doesn't respond. Sheril then attacks Lavi and ask Bookman to tell him. The Cause at the Black Order and the Return of Kanda Three Months later after the event at the Black Order. Malcolm has been appeared on the graveyard watching on Links grave. At the Order, Timothy has been trained by Klaud Nine and has been tired which it is now Miranda's turn. Chaozii Han has been recovered, which they where been talking about Bookman and Lavi still being alive. Which all of them then having a memory of the times when they where all be together alongside with Allen. Chaozii then says that he will battle Allen the next time when he sees because he has heard that Allen has killed an inspector and fled with Noah's. Johnny Gill has then been wake up which later he has been spied by the old man and Reever, which they later have seeing him walking in the archive room. Johnny takes Allen's archive which Reever sees it and tells him to put it back. Johnny puts the box behind him and lies about that he must do the household by his grandmothers place, but Reever finds out that he's all doing it to go where Allen is. Johnny then resigned him from the Science Section. Later, Lenalee has been seen with Noise Marie they where been talking about what has happened at the Order with Johnny. While they are heading back to the Order, they see Kanda free from his curse, which he responds to Noise Marie that he didn't say welcome back. After the Return of Kanda After that Kanda has returned, Lenalee told him what has happened to Allen. Lenalee said that the Order did their best to find him but they didn't. Kanda looks at Lenalee face and starts to say that she is quite ugly, which Lenalee gets mad at Kanda. Kanda then says that he face is all blown up and swollen and know that she must has been lost it and starts crying. Rohfa has been seen crying about what has happened. Kanda then appeared where Komui and Malcolm are talking to each other. Komui is then happy to see Kanda and starts to touch him which he was previously confused by Tiedoll's "Art of Kanda" that he had made. Malcolm then ask Kanda if Alma is dead and where the body is. Kanda then says that he doesn't give no any information further, which he has been warned to watch on his tone. As the exorcists are overbuised with their missions, Kanda comes to visit Zuu Mei Chang on his deathbed. There Komui and Malcolm are talking to each other. Komui is happy to see Kanda and starts to touch him which he was previously confused by Tiedoll's "Art of Kanda" that he had made. Malcolm then ask Kanda if Alma is dead and where the body is. Kanda then says that he doesn't give no any information further, which he has been warned to watch on his tone.The latter apologizes for his is responsible for the Second Exorcist Program that made Kanda suffer. Kanda then retrieves the shard of Innocence holded by the old man. Mugen cristallizes and liquefied in the hands of Lenalee and Kanda and he drinks it. Mugen reforms itself for the new cristal type exorcist: Yu Kanda. Story Impact * It is revealed that the Noah have captured the bookmen. Sheril tortures Lavi to get informations from Bookman about the fourteenth. * Fiedla has a spy eye in Chaozi Han's body. * A meeting among the higher-ups of the Black is held regarding the events of North-American Branch and Allen Walker. * New antagonist independent innocence Apocryphos appears and confronts Allen and the Noah. * The contact between Allen and Apocryphos reveals that Apocryphos was the attacker of Cross Marian. * Noah Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot help Allen to escape the dungeon. * Howard Link is left for dead by Apocryphos. * Apocryphos intends to merge with Allen and decides to track him. * Malcolm C.Lvellie finds Link's body and asks Zu Mei Chang to help him. * Road Kamelot confesses a secret to Allen and disappears. * The thirds exorcists are revealed to have joined the Noah family. * Lenalee attempts to stop Allen from leaving but he bids her goodbye and departs with the Ark. * Allen returns to Mother's home and takes back his traveling clown stuff. * Sheril learns that Road has disappeared and becomes enraged, prompting him to attack Lavi again. * Howard Link is officially buried. * Yu-Mei Chang dies. * Kanda returns to the order three months later. He retrieves his innocence and becomes a crystal type. Navigation Category:Story Arcs